Wedding night
by scorpion22
Summary: Eight years after prom night Donna is going back to her home town to get married. How will everything turn out will she live happily ever after or will Fenton come back to ruin everything again. Please read and review and tell me what you think and remember I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

You all rock and I own nothing, but you already know this of course so let's get this story started ;).

Chapter 1

Donna felt like her whole life was starting over after the horror of prom night eight years ago. After that night she had left and never looked back until now she was finally going home for the first time since and Donna couldn't deny she was scared history would repeat itself. Donna's only solace was that she wasn't going back alone that she was going back on request from her aunt and uncle to get married to her fiancé Curtis so that after they could start a new life together and she could forget the horrors of her past. It had taken a lot to convince her to come back, but after listening to them she knew they were right; Richard Fenton was put away in a mental hospital far away. Donna still wished he was dead she would feel safer going back if he were dead, but he wasn't he had somehow survived those bullets to the chest.

After Bobby was killed Donna never thought she'd love again, but then after leaving Bridgeport she had met Curtis and after three years together they were finally getting married. Donna felt safe with Curtis in a way she hadn't since prom night.

"I'm scared what if it happens again "said Donna was their flight landed and Curtis and her went to rent a car. Curtis didn't say anything he just kissed her pulling her into his arms giving her a silent promise that he would protect her before they got in the car driving to Bridgeport to her aunt and uncles house. At that moment a zillion good and bad memories came to mind.

" We're here " whispered Donna as he parked the car outside the house getting out with him cracking her first smile since getting on the plane when her aunt and uncle walked out coming towards them. After introducing them to Curtis she looked at him then at them hugging them as she looked behind her at the house where part of her nightmares took place before pulling away and grabbing his hand squeezing it as they went inside the house. They left them alone to unpack in Donna's old room.

"I hate this room it reminds me of him all I see in this room is Bobby's dead body dead laying on the bed when I'm in here "said Donna standing by the door not going any further into the room until Curtis took her in his arms and walked her to the bed helping her unpack with her keeping a close eye on Donna. That night they sat in the living room of the house discussing wedding plans, but Donna could tell her aunt and uncle were nervous about something, but she didn't know what, but she had a feeling she would find out.

"We wanted to give you a wedding in the back yard, but we won't be able to fit your guest list in the yard "said her Uncle Jack and Aunt Karen together looking nervously at each other before looking nervously at Donna with concern.

"We'll have to have the wedding at the hotel "whispered her uncle Jack watching as her eyes widened, but she didn't say a word instead she sat there staring at the floor. Donna sat like that stiff not even flinching when Curtis put his arms around her and her aunt and uncle took her hands.

"Alright, but I want detective Winn there "whispered Donna looking at each of them as she did they saw the fear in her eyes, but they didn't comment on it they only nodded in understanding. Donna felt Curtis kiss her and looking up at him she smiled at him brushing her lips against his wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

Later that night Donna and Curtis climbed into bed together. Before doing so Curtis noticed how Donna opened the closet doors making sure she could see the entire inside from the bed returning to bed afterwards and climbing into his awaiting arms. Curtis didn't have to ask why she was doing this he had heard about what happened to her parents and about prom night. As she laid in his arms Curtis could feel her shaking from fear she was scared to death that something like before would happen again and he had to admit he couldn't blame her he would have been scared too; trying to calm me he turned her in his arms kissing her lightly on the lips. When he kissed her she kissed back willingly laying her on her back and cradling her.

" I love you Donna " breathed Curtis looking deep into her eyes and kissing her after they smiled at each other as he spooned around her as she lay on her side.

"I love you too Curtis "whispered Donna intertwining his hands with hers turning in his arms and laying her head on his chest her arms tight around him.

"I'm scared "gasped Donna beginning to cry clutching at his shirt and feeling as she cried into his chest out of the corner of her eye watching the closet in fear of what would appear.

"Everyone I love dies they always die because of me "cried Donna sobbing into his chest. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms tight around her kissing her head he didn't know what to say or do, but part of him wished he could take away all her memories and her past altogether.

He held her till she fell asleep in his arms he kissed her head never letting her go, but cuddling with her and trying to fall asleep himself. Curtis couldn't sleep that night he felt as if he couldn't.

" I'll always protect you Donna I promise " whispered Curtis into her hair knowing that it was his job now to protect her so she could be happy and forget about the horrors of what had happened in this town.

"I'd kill him for you if I could Donna, but I'll never let him hurt you or even get near you ever again " whispered Curtis wishing he could get to Richard Fenton and kill him just to make Donna feel safe. Curtis knew Donna couldn't hear a single word he said, but he didn't care he meant every word and would keep his promise to her even if she didn't know he had made one.

Curtis didn't sleep that night he saw the sun come through the windows and so he lay there waiting for Donna to wake up. When Donna woke up she looked at him from her place in his arms. They smiled at each other kissing each other tenderly before getting out of bed. They took a shower together before getting dressed and going down to have breakfast with her aunt and uncle.

"Good morning "they said together that was the only thing said as they ate breakfast everyone remaining eerily silent.

"Let's go "whispered Donna leaving the house with everybody else and getting into her aunt and uncles car silent as they drove to the hotel and as they parked. Everybody started to walk towards the hotel entrance everybody, but Donna.

"Donna "said Curtis coming back to her side and standing against the car with her aunt and uncle staying behind giving them their privacy as he talked to her alone. Donna hugged him tight and as she did so he feel her shaking and taking her face in his hands he kissed her before pulling away to look at her.

"Donna we don't have to do this we can leave right now "breathed Curtis standing in front of her his hands on her shoulders.

"No "whispered Donna closing her eyes the memory of her friend's dead bodies forming in her mind. Opening her eyes Donna moved past him walking with them to the entrance.

"I'm not going to let Fenton control me anymore the more I fear him the more he controls me "said Donna taking each of their hands and going inside. The inside of the hotel hadn't changed at all except for one thing. In a case on the far side of the hotel were pictures of everyone who had died on prom night.

Before they could stop her Donna was standing in front of it looking at the pictures of her friends Lisa, Clair, Michael, and Bobby.

"Donna "said a voice from behind her and Donna knew that voice the minute she heard it.

"Oh my god Ronny "squealed Donna as she turned around to see the one friend she had left in Bridgeport standing there in a nice suit looking just as she remembered.

"It's so good to see you "said Donna running over to Ronny and hugging him feeling as he spun her around picking her off her feet.

"Ronny this is my fiancé Curtis "smiled Donna leading him over to Curtis standing in his arms at his side.

"Ronny "smiled Curtis as the two shook hands and seeing Ronny greet her aunt and uncle as they approached.

"What are you doing here I never thought you'd come back "said Ronny looking down at the floor quickly looking at the picture of Lisa in the display.

"Yeah I decided to come home to get married I'm here to make arrangements so we can have it here we can't have it in my aunt and uncles backyard after all "whispered Donna taking Ronny's hand.

"Why are you here you said you were going to leave too "whispered Donna looking at him both of them turning to look at the picture in the case.

" My parents said they'd do anything to keep me here so I made them buy this hotel so I could get better security and other stuff done so it never happens again got knows they had to money " whispered Ronny looking at the pictures his eyes staying on the picture of Lisa longer than any other.

"Really well could you take us to the manager to make arrangements "asked Donna looking at him then at the people around her?

"Sure I could in fact you're looking at him I'm the manager" said Ronnie seeing the surprise on her face as he led them to his office.

"So you want to reserve the hotel ballrooms for the wedding and wedding reception "said Ronny as they all sat down in his office. They all nodded smiling as Donna and Curtis kissed joining hands.

"When "said Ronny switching into hotel manager mode.

"We don't know we haven't really decided "laughed Donna looking to her fiancé for the answer.

"What do you think babe "asked Donna looking at Curtis and both of them thinking neither of them having an answer for Ronny?

"What dates do you have open "asked Curtis looking again at Donna.

"We have August 25th, October 17th, December 10th and December 27th "read Ronny from the calendar he now had in front of him.

"When do you want to get married baby it's your choice "said Curtis looking at her.

Donna looked up at him smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen before kissing him lovingly before looking at Ronny again that smile still on her face.

"December 10th just before Christmas let's get married on that day "whispered Donna climbing into his lap and kissing him pulling to look at him. Curtis pulled her into another kiss perfectly happy that they had finally set a date before pulling away with her cradled in his arms.

"December 10th it is "said Curtis looking at Ronnie as he marked the date as the date for their wedding. They finished with the key arrangements that day both at the hotel and other places throughout town and for the rest of the day everything was all good memories the bad were gone for a time.

" It's beautiful "gasped Donna as he slipped her new wedding ring on her finger as they bought it at a local store continuing to the town's only wedding planner Donnas old rival Stacey.

"Are we almost there "yawned Donna as they drove home after dark Donna was nearly asleep in Curtis's arms. She was asleep soon after speaking Curtis had to carry inside and the closet door was open as before as he laid her on the bed. He soon fell asleep with her in his arms.

"Good night Donna "whispered Curtis as he fell asleep wishing he could know what Donna's was dreaming about. He didn't know it, but as he held her Donna was having a nightmare about the man who had taken everything from her.

Being asleep Curtis didn't feel Donna stiffen in his arms.


	2. the escape

This chapter was inspired while I was watching a movie let's see if you can figure out what it was. I was originally going to do something much different, but I'm glad I went with this. Please review and tell me if you agree or not and remember I own nothing.

Chapter 2

In a maximum security prison in cedar falls Arkansas Richard Fenton was serving a life sentence without the possibility of ever getting out. The walls of his cell had the same name written on it over and over again Donna. For years he had been working on a plan to see the woman he loved again and tonight his plan would come into place and he knew he would be with her very soon. He sat in the darkness of his cell late that night an evil almost twisted smile on his face his eyes on the picture of Donna he had drawn on a paper on the wall. Standing he moved the picture aside revealing his hand made exit a very small hole in the wall that he could fit inside of.

It had taken him nearly ten years to dig that hole and now tonight was the night he would finally go down that hole and never come back he would get free and go in search of his Donna. Fenton took only one thing with him and that was the only real picture of Donna he had then he began his journey towards freedom down the hole he had dug.

"I'm going Donna "whispered Fenton as he made his way down the hole making it wider and longer when needed. When it still didn't lead to where he knew it would he was almost afraid they would discover he was gone before he really was and that he would never get his Donna. Just as this thought entered his mind finally he saw a faint light up ahead.

Coming to the end of the hole he looked down smiling as he grabbed hold of a metal pipe sliding down to a much larger one and straddling it.

" one, two, three " said Fenton a he took hold of a much larger stone and started hitting the pipe hoping to break it open and after the third hit he did. When he did what was inside came spilling out, but he managed to jump back before any of it could hit his face. Peering inside he wrinkled his nose realizing that this was the sewer pipe and what he was smelling was piss and shit from the prison toilets. Putting his only picture of Donna in his only pocket so it wouldn't get dirty Fenton took a deep breath before crawling inside the sewage pipe.

He crawled through the pipe trying not to breath and when he did he had to stop to puke, but he kept going looking straight ahead waiting for the end to come. He crawled through the pipe in complete silence the only thing with him were his thoughts and they were only of freedom and his Donna. When he came to the end of the pipe Fenton crawled out landing in a river and the minute he did he loved the feeling of the cold water on his skin. The only thought on his mind as he stood knee deep in the river were of Donna and a smile twisted on his face as he thought that now he could come for her. Running out of the river he searched for shelter looking up at the cool night sky as he ran.

He needed new clothes and a knife.

"I'm coming Donna "whispered Fenton as he removed his prison shirt with the word inmate on it continuing to run bare chested continuing his search. Finally out of nowhere came a store. There was a light on the inside and he ran towards it. It wasn't just a store he saw, but a motel too called the seashore motel and from the outside he could see a clerk in the store, but the rest of the store appeared to be empty.

"Hello "said Fenton after walking inside without the clerk noticing making him turn when he spoke.

"We're closed "said the clerk, but suddenly as soon as the words left his mouth Fenton had him grabbing a screwdriver from beneath the counter and stabbing the clerk ill he fell to the floor dead. As the clerk lay dead on the floor Fenton began to take off his prison clothes and once he had done that he removed the clerks putting his clothes on. He had just finished this when a woman entered. Fenton felt like he couldn't breath at that moment the woman looked almost identical to Donna, but she wasn't Donna this woman had longer hair and she was skinnier.

He knew it wasn't Donna, but this woman had the same light blond hair, the same perfect blue eyes and she was about as tall as Donna. There was a baseball bat behind the counter and taking it he locked the door with a click slowly approaching the woman. When he was behind her he hit her with the bat so as to knock her out and when she lay unconscious on the floor he smiled in delight as he looked at her. She lay there unmoving and for a moment all he did was stare at her he wanted her she looked so much like Donna and he smiled even wider in delight at the thought of being inside her. Fenton picked up the girls limp body throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the store.

He broke into one of the rooms at the motel next to the store.

"So much like Donna "breathed Fenton as he laid her on the bed gently stroking her cheek and he knew he would take her for his own until he found the real Donna, his Donna. He only left the room once and that was to return to the store and take the dead clerks car keys and a roll of duct tape along with a knife.

"Now I wait for her to wake "whispered Fenton taking the woman's purse and going into the bathroom to wait. When he did he found a lot of useless things.

"Useless things "breathed Fenton as he threw out some things that were on her and in her purse such as her wedding ring and her driver's license that said her real name, Jennifer Pearlman. He peeked out of the bathroom at her and a single thought went through his mind Jennifer Pearlman was gone now she was his Donna until he didn't need her anymore.

"Oh "moaned Jennifer as she woke up her head throbbing and looking around as her eyes opened, but not recognizing her surroundings.

" My head " moaned Jennifer at that moment trying to move her hands, but finding she couldn't and when she looked at them she saw why, they were tied to the bedpost using wads and wads of duct tape there was no way she could get them loose.

" Help someone please help " screamed Jennifer beginning to panic when she saw her clothes were gone and she was naked, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest and she let out a horrifying scream when she looked up to find a figure standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

She screamed and tried to free her hands, but found she couldn't and soon he was on the bed next to her. Fenton had a strange smile on his face as he reached out a hand to touch her and when he did she flinched trying to get her body out of his reach. Standing he began to remove the clothes he stole from the clerk until he was naked and then he climbed on top of her covering her mouth with his hand when she screamed.

"Donna I've come back for you "whispered Fenton letting his lips move along her neck feeling as she tried to fight him.

" I've missed you " breathed Fenton uncovering her mouth and smiling down at her finding her naked breasts as he breathed this in-between them seeing as tears streamed down her face as she screamed for help and begged him to stop.

At this point Jennifer found she couldn't scream anymore and she knew she was going to be raped and killed at some point. He aimed his cock at her entrance and found her cunt dry as a bone, but despite that he continued his assault on her body and as he did this she looked up at the ceiling whispering the name of her husband; she knew she'd never see him again.

"David "she whimpered as he thrust inside her hard making her scream as he ripped her open just a little bit. She felt his full body weight on her and his knees on her thighs holding them apart as he raped her. He continued to call her Donna as his fingers sought out her clit and a hand and his mouth focused on her breasts.

As it continued Jennifer wanted to die, she wished he would just kill her and get it over with instead of making her suffer and as it continued she stopped fighting she just gave up she was going to die anyway what did it matter so she lay there limp on the bed tears down her face as it all continued. She cried even harder when he spilled his seed inside her and she couldn't help, but smile in relief when he pulled out of her hoping he would kill her now and end her pain and suffering now. However as soon as he did he was on her chest his manhood in her face.

"Open "ordered Fenton stroking her cheek smiling as he got rid of her tears. Sobbing again in defeat thinking inside her head that she wished he would just kill her as she kept her mouth shut refusing to look him in the eye and even biting her lip so she wouldn't open her mouth to scream when he hit her.

"Open your mouth Donna "hissed Fenton again hitting her again and this time she couldn't keep herself from screaming and when she did he forced his mouth down her throat making it so that she almost couldn't breath.

"That feels so good "groaned Fenton pulling out his knife just as Jennifer was about to bite him.

"Now be a good girl and suck on it "whispered Fenton taking her hair in his hands in one hand and putting the knife to her throat with the other as she sucked and he moved inside her mouth. She struggled to breath as he moved inside her mouth making her gag and throw up a little on his manhood. She was relieved when he pulled out of her, but he stayed on her taking his cock in his hand and stroking himself until he came on her face and upper body.

Jennifer closed her eyes waiting for him to kill her, but when it didn't come she opened her eyes to find him dressed again and standing by the door knife in hand. " I'll be right back for you we need to leave I'll go get the car " said Fenton leaning in to kiss her cheek stroking her cheek and as he left all she could think was when is it going to end.


End file.
